Little Talks
by The Big Dipper
Summary: "She told me a lot about you, Erica" "That a good thing, or a bad thing?" "I haven't decided yet" a little romantic fluffy kind of one shot I wrote while listening to Little Talks by Monsters and Men. Mostly written for me, but publishing just in case you guys want to read it. Isaac interrupts Cora's training. Corsaac.


**Authors Note**: SO I realize that this is pretty short, and a little random, but its just what came to mind, and I like it. I really wrote it more for my pleasure, bu tif any of you guys liked it too then that's fabulous.

* * *

_**I don't like walking around this old and empty house. **_  
_**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear.**_

_** The stairs creak as I sleep, **_  
_**it's keeping me awake **_  
_**It's the house telling you to close your eyes **_

Cora took a deep breath, trying to pretend as though she couldn't feel his gaze on her back. But she could. His eyes were burning holes in her back. Isaac Lahey. She'd heard stories of him from Erica and Boyd, short little bits, when they were conscious. The boy with the bruise on his cheek.

She did another pull up.

That's all she did now a'days, train. It was the only thing to do in this minuscule town. Over the past few years of trying to find a pack, and an anchor, Cora'd been to many places, New York, L.A, England, and it was weird to be in Beacon. A town so small that if she wanted McDonalds she'd have to drive off to the next city. The only thing people seemed to do was hook up with each other, play lacrosse, or chase monsters.

_How did you know I was here? _the question was on the tip of her tongue. Derek had the new loft, but Cora spent most her time in her home. Her real home. The Hale House. It was familiar, and gave her a warm sense of comfort, even if she couldn't look around without seeing the dead body's of her family. What had happened to them, anyway? the bodies? did Derek bury them?

She dropped down from the bar, and started pushups.

Even with the fire on her mind, she couldn't forget that Isaac was there, right behind her. His gaze licked flames across her back that she could swear were hotter than the fire from that night. It was unsettling. She'd been young when she left, and almost never made any relationships during her travels, she'd never even been kissed. So to have someone suddenly showing interest in her, was odd. If only Laura was here.

"She talked a lot about you, Erica."

Cora paused and grabbed the water bottle she brought with her, taking a quick swig. Isaac made a clicking sound with his tongue, and cracked his jaw, shooting her a look.

"That a bad thing, or a good thing?

She mulled over the thought, and wiped off her shoulder with a rag.

"I haven't decided just yet"

The rotted floorboards creacked and Cora stiffened. Isaac approached her. She heard him before she felt him, his finger tips brushing her hand, his usual scent of honey and lemon wafting across her face. It made her heart beat a little faster. She liked this. The adrenaline, him, his touch, _pack_. It was different...good different.

Suddenly, a striking thought hit her like a smack to the face. How would she have handled this situation if the fire hadn't happened? She knew how Laura would handle it, how her mother would handle it, all with provacative touches, kisses, little things. But Cora had the misfortune of missing out on the whole how to be a girl, dress like a girl, and deal with the situations like a girl.

She became aware of her appearance. She was sweaty, and wearing a tank top and a pair of yoga pants, with her hair up. This was far from alluring. Cora licked her lips nervously. And then he said it, he said her name, in his velvety voice that made her heart flutter.

"Cora"

Her head shot up, and she suddenly felt vulnerable. Even though she was a werewolf, a much older, trained werewolf, and her brother was this boy's alpha, he managed to make her feel innocent and _frail_. Like a flower. She didn't like this feeling. She was Cora Hale and she wasn't going to let some newbie werewolf cloud he-.

He kissed her.

It wasn't all teeth and tongue like she expected. Nothing was like she'd imagined, all those times over and over again, since that first day of training with him and Derek. His lips were soft but forceful, his hand hand trailed up her neck and he pulled out her poneytail, she was however, somewhat uncomfortable. The kiss was amazing, yes, but what did he want her to do with her hands? a last minute thought popped into her head and she slid her hands over his buttocks. Squeezing lightly. They were firm, but nice.

His warm chuckle filled the air as he pulled back an inch and rested his forehead on hers.

Cora Hale had never blushed before, not when she was little, not when Derek yelled at her, and not when Stiles tried to awkwardly comfort her. Never. Yet her she was wrapped up in Isaac's warm embrace, blushing. A hot passion ripped through her core and suddenly, she found herself tangling her fingers through his (practically sinful) locks, and pushing her lips to his.

_**There's an old voice in my head,  
**__**that's holding me back.**_

_** Well tell her that I miss our little talks.**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, what did you think? I don't know. Corsaac is one of my crackships for Cora, Corsaac, and Corol (Cora/Kol from tvd.) I was just listening to Little Talks by Monsters And Men when the thought of writing a oneshot for it popped into my, and I thought, why not?

So, any advice, tips, compliments, or complaints you have in mind would be greatly appreciated!

**xoxo, Iliana.**


End file.
